User blog:Blackendedsoul/The Marines Catch Up, Raftel Prediction, Part 3
Franky: “The Sunny is a bit damaged, we should repair her first, never know when we would have to high tail, since that bastard Black Beard survived. We will get it done supaaah fast.” Zoro: “I wonder where he is.” Luffy: “I am starving, Sanji food…!” Sanji: “Wait, (he went near the place where Liana and Nami were sitting) hai Nami Swaan, Liana Swaan, here is your snack.” Luffy tried to steal a bite but Sanji kicked him away. "You get yours from the kitchen." And Luffy was gone before a blink. Robin (standing over a small nearby hill): “Well this place sure is a dense jungle, I can see a tall structure in the centre, and we should go there to look for first.” Ussopp: It sure looks scary; “I have my ‘if I enter the forest I will die’ disease getting worse all of a sudden.” Luffy (munching on the food Sanji made): “Just wait up One Piece, I am coming for you. I will be the Pirate King!” Robin (chuckles). Elsewhere: In Marijoa: Aokiji: “I should have also gone with them; I don’t like Coby and Helmeppo working under Akainu’s command. Akainu can’t stand Coby since the war with Whitebeard.” Kizaru: “Well I don’t care about that but that Straw Hat has to be captured or eliminated.” Aokiji: “I am actually more worried about Blackbeard; hell if you or I were there then our forces would have been at least strong enough.” Kizaru: “Are you kidding, you mean Akainu, Momonga, Doberman, Smoker, Hina, Coby, Helmeppo, Sentomaru and fifteen battleships with twenty pacifistas is not enough?” Aokiji: “You should know better than to underestimate them. Too bad the fleet admiral had strictly ordered us to stay here in the world government central command post; he said he is expecting an attack from Dragon in Marijoa so we must be here to guard the holy land.” Kizaru: “Huh…” Near the Fall of Destiny: The armada of Marine ships under admiral Akainu’s command came into view. Smoker is standing in the deck near the rails puffing double cigars as always. Helmeppo is standing beside him. Smoker: “Did you see that? They all disappeared into the whirlpools.” Helmeppo: “Yes vice admiral smoker, also Garp-san told me that Raftel is just beyond them, is that true?” Smoker: “Yes it is, but only Gold Roger could reach there, no one other than him had Kenbunshoku haki strong enough to read the nature. Although our little rear admiral has shown the signs that he also possesses that ability.” Helmeppo: “Yes Coby is just awesome; I could never keep up with him.” Akainu (coming out from the insides): “Smoker!” Smoker: “Yes admiral Sakazuki!” Akainu: “You saw that they went inside the vortexes, three ships, and the most dangerous of the pirate crews. In the name of unyielding justice we are going to follow them. This time we will destroy them, specially that son of Dragon.” Hina (from the side): “But Admiral, shouldn’t we be more concerned with Blackbeard? His bounty is higher.” Akainu: “We will take both of them out.” Momonga (just came): “But sir, how will we enter there, we don’t know the sequence and without it we cannot go in.” Akainu: “Well we will depend on that coward of a rear admiral, he can sense the nature with his haki just like Roger could, Sengoku told me that and so we can rely on him, though I don’t want to do it but justice must be done.” Momonga: “Understood admiral.” Doberman (running from the back of the ship): “Admiral Sir!” Akainu: “What is it?” Doberman: “It’s the Kuja pirate’s ship, they are approaching us and fast!” Akainu: “Let them, Hancock is a schichibukai, she is probably here to help.” Smoker (mumbling): “I don’t think so.” On the Kuja pirate’s ship: Hancock: Listen up all of you! All the Kujas: Hai Hebihime sama! Hancock: First we will pretend as if we are their allies. I know that they will be ableross to Raftel and my sources are reliable. Then after we reach Raftel, We will prevent them from taking on Luffy and his friends because they will have to fight Blakbeard. Now make sure that our "guests" stay hidden. Everyone: She is so serious and still so beautiful! Later: With Coby’s haki, the marines passed across the whirlpools and safely reach the shore of Raftle and the Kuja pirates accompanied them. End of part three. I guess there will two more parts. The next one is the initial battles and the last one will be the final battle before getting One Piece. If I get enough response then I might make a continuation of getting One Piece and a war followed by or else it would end in the fifth. SO if you like it, don’t forget to comment. Excuse any mistakes please. Thank you. How was it? Very good can’t wait for the next. Good but nothing special. Barely ok. Bad. Piece of crap. Category:Blog posts